Howling at the Strawberry Moon
by Byakuya-Renji
Summary: Renji gets bored with Byakuya and seeks out Ichigo, only to find that what he wanted was there with him all the time... This is a follow on to the fic Lone wolf under the cherry blossom.
1. Chapter 1

**Howling at the Strawberry Moon**

Chapter 1

Renji was reclining lazily on the rug underneath him; his eyes half closed. After all, family picnics were tiring, just watching his children run around made him sleepy.

He could hear Rukia giggling at the young pair as they chased each other around. He could feel his partner's eyes on him, and he could definitely sense when Byakuya turned his back on him. Did he know? How much had he found out?

These questions raced through his brain after hearing Byakuya sigh; usually a bad sign. His son, Akihiko screamed: "Can't catch me!" which broke his line of thought. He opened one eye lazily and saw Masako jump on the male, his over-energetic daughter nearly knocking the wind out of the child.

From where he lay, Renji could tell that Byakuya was getting tense and when the captain started to get up, Renji grabbed the captain's wrist. It was only a slight movement, but he felt him withdraw slightly, as if he was trying to distance himself from him.

"Leave 'em be, they're only playin'" he said sleepily.

Byakuya unwillingly sat back down again, but Renji could tell he was uncomfortable. The lieutenant couldn't see his face, but he knew that Byakuya wasn't happy at all.

A shout of: "Hey! Give it back!" came from the direction of their son and Byakuya sighed loudly. "Unfortunately, he also inherited my hot-headedness" complained the captain. The lieutenant couldn't believe this.

"Really?" yawned Renji "I can't imagine you hot-headed. You're always so calm." "Trust me, grandfather used to tell me that I had to control my rage" replied Byakuya. A flash of guilt flickered through Renji's body; the thought of Byakuya's rage inflicted on him scared him and made him once again contemplate how much Byakuya knew.

Renji gulped. "I wouldn't wanna see that" he said nervously.

Akihiko eventually got his hair band back and the pair hurried over to the rug where Renji, Rukia and Byakuya were sat. "Daddy" said Masako, tugging at Byakuya's kimono "Ichigo Daifuku!" Renji's eyes widened and he swallowed. For one second it sounded like: "Ichigo, Die- Fuck you", but maybe that was his guilty conscience talking.

"What did I tell you?" reminded Byakuya and Masako bowed her head. "Sorry Daddy, Ichigo Daifuku, _please_" she asked. There it was again, those words which sent nervous impulses coursing through his body.

"What have you been teaching the kids, Byakuya?" Renji said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Calm down Renji, they only want food" replied Byakuya and he presented them with two packages, each containing an assortment of Japanese sweets. The tightness in Renji's chest relaxed a little and he could breathe more freely.

They ate hungrily, but they both saved one each. "Auntie Rukia!" they called "We wanted you to have these!" The young Shinigami took them politely and thanked both of the children.

Byakuya sighed once more and looked directly into Renji's eyes. He opened his pale lips and said: "Its times like these which make you realise that family is more important than anything." The eye contact made him uncomfortable so he tried to avert his gaze.

It was futile and he found himself looking into Byakuya's dark eyes with his own chocolate ones. "How much do you know?" asked Renji awkwardly, his voice reduced to a whisper.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly and he replied: "Enough."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had started a few months ago.

Renji was unsatisfied; Byakuya was so focused on the upbringing of their children that he had no time for his lieutenant any more. He'd started to stray, spending more time in the bar with Matsumoto and the others, and staying out later.

One drunken night, Renji didn't go home. That morning he'd woken up sprawled on the floor of the 9th Division, Izuru, Shūhei and Rangiku next to him, all in a similar state of undress. His head pounded with the after-effects of the excessive amount of liquor he'd consumed last night. Renji tried to figure out what had happened but he couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried.

All he knew was that it was bad. Really bad.

He got up off the floor, sifting through the sake bottles to find his shihakushō. He eventually found it, tossed in a corner and in an extremely messed up state. The collar was still slightly damp from spilt sake and Renji saw what looked like a small rip in the sleeve.

"Damn, what happened last night?" he asked himself as he got dressed, trying to make himself look presentable.

As if in response, Matsumoto started to stir. " Aww, taichou!" she mumbled, flipping onto her back and exposing her more than adequate chest. "Okay?" thought Renji as she slipped back into sleep. He thought he'd better get out of there while he still could so he pulled Rangiku's shihakushō over her to keep her dignity, because he knew that as soon as the other guys woke up they wouldn't show her the same respect.

He emerged from the barracks into the early morning sunshine which almost blinded him. It was way too early for him to be out, the first birds had started to sing and the cool air felt sharp against his warm skin. The walk back home seemed to take forever, the chaotic thoughts running through his mind making it hard for him to concentrate on moving his feet.

What had happened? Was it really as bad as it seemed? How was he going to tell Byakuya? Would he even have realised that he'd been gone?

He decided not to tell him anything; the truth would hurt him too much.

Renji sneaked back inside the Kuchiki manor, careful not to make too much noise- he didn't want to wake anyone up because it would just make it obvious that he'd been away.

He slipped into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea: no way in hell was he going to drink coffee; he still hated those humans for making him drink that shit in the first place! "How did they drink that stuff? It's disgusting!" he muttered under his breath.

"What's disgusting Renji?" said a soft voice from the doorway.

Looking up, the captain stood a few metres away from his lieutenant, the expression on his face a sort of calm anger, like he was trying not to explode. "U-um, coffee, Byakuya" he stammered, not liking the look his partner was giving him.

"Right" replied Byakuya "Where were you last night?" Renji scratched his head nervously and said: "I was, erm, at Shūhei's division, I got a bit drunk and I didn't want the kids to see me like that so I thought I'd better stay over." He'd believe that, right? It wasn't exactly a lie, was it?

"A wise choice, Abarai" Byakuya responded "I forgive you." and he left the room, leaving Renji behind to deal with his guilt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking around the Seireitei that day, he ended up literally bumping into Matsumoto, her large chest softening the blow and making him bounce off.

"O-oh, Rangiku" he stammered, slightly embarrassed "About last night..." "Oh, that!" sang the 10th division's lieutenant. "What actually happened?" finished Renji. "I think you already know... anything you're thinking is probably true. But I do know you enjoyed it; you kept saying so" she giggled.

Renji slapped a palm to his face in despair. "Oh no, what have I done?" he moaned. "Oh come on Renji, you gotta loosen up a bit, last night was fun. Trust me, I know 'cause I'm the one person who remembers it; Shūhei and Kira were completely out of it this morning, after _someone_ snuck out" replied Matsumoto, meeting his eyes with hers.

Abarai-fukutaichou looked embarrassed. Rangiku put and hand on his shoulder and said: "Look, if you're having problems at home, it's not your fault. Just chill out, life's no fun if you're worried all the time. Tell you what, I'm having a bit of a 'gathering' later this week and I want you to come. It's a plus one thing and I don't wanna pick either of the other two because it'll cause problems, and you seem like you need a break. I've invited Orihime so she's bringing Ichigo, so it's not like you'll be the only male there."

Renji nodded; a party sounded like a good idea, even if Rangiku's idea of a 'gathering' was getting completely wasted.

A few days went by with no trouble in the Kuchiki manor, although Renji couldn't completely meet Byakuya's eyes. Byakuya observed Renji, wondering. "Why won't he meet my eyes? Did I do something wrong?" he thought.

The night of the party, Renji examined his face in the mirror then set out. "Byakuya, I'm going out!" he called over his shoulder and the captain was left there to take care of the children. "He's done it again!" sighed Byakuya "Gone out and left me with them. He didn't even say where he was going!"

Renji arrived at the 10th division and Rangiku opened the door enthusiastically. "Heya!" she sang noisily, breathing her already alcohol-laced breath over him. "Err, hi" replied Renji and Matsumoto-fukutaichou dragged him inside by his collar. "Woah, Ragiku, calm down!" he cried. "Nah, that's no fun, besides, the party's just begun!" she replied, bubbly.

"Yo! Renji!" said a voice form behind him and Abarai-fukutaichou turned around sharply to see Ichigo and Orihime arm in arm. "Hey, Ichigo! Orihime!" replied Renji and Inoue bowed politely.

"C'mon, I'll get you guys some drinks" offered Abarai-fukutaichou.

However, when they got to the table carrying the alcohol, all the liquids were violently bright colours; the only 'safe' drink they could see was a couple of sake jugs hidden at the back- even then they weren't sure whether it was spiked or not.

Orihime decided to play it safe and poured herself the sake, but Renji and Ichigo turned it into a competition of who could drink the weirdest colour drink.

Renji drank green, so Ichigo drank blue. Ichigo drank orange so Renji drank pink.

Fifteen minutes later, the pair had started to argue. "You're just a stupid _pineapple_" mocked Ichigo, and Renji retorted: "Well at least I'm not _strawberry_." Orihime looked uncomfortable; she disliked fights, especially when Ichigo was in them. "I hate you, you sexy bastard" yelled Ichigo. Renji shouted back: "I hate you too, you hot little..."

In an instant, their lips crashed together; causing the other party guests wolf whistle and cheer them on. Orihime squealed; what was going on? Didn't Ichigo love her? Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran out, upset. Rangiku followed, maybe going to comfort her in a way that was only suitable for Kon's mind but we will never know...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After about another fifteen minutes and even more alcohol consumption, Ichigo managed to persuade Renji to follow him into one of the unused dormitories in the 10th Division. The lieutenant was extremely drunk by now, but he wasn't intoxicated enough to be unaware of what was going on. Losing his inhibitions and any doubts he had, he let Ichigo kiss him, the strawberry's lips rough against his warm skin.

He felt his long red hair being untied, his own hands running through Ichigo's violently orange spikes. The force of Ichigo's mouth on his made him hungry for more. Renji shoved Ichigo down onto the bed, their lips breaking contact for a second then crashing back together. Their alcohol-tainted breath mingled and Abarai-fukutaichou started to undress Kurosaki quickly; he wanted him, and he wanted him now.

Both shihakushōs found their way onto the floor, flung across the room in the pair's hurry. Ichigo looked up, examining the toned abs, lined with Renji's exotic tattoos. Renji saw that Ichigo was as toned as him, but looked down and smirked; he was still bigger.

He could feel Ichigo getting turned on, so he massaged him roughly, giving him what he wanted. Ichigo reached up and returned the favour, moving in time with the other man.

Renji closed his eyes, enjoying every second of his guilty pleasure. Ichigo's soft moans made him want more; it was the most action he'd had in about a month. They got faster and faster until Abarai couldn't take it anymore. "Turn over" he ordered and flipped Ichigo until he was on all fours. He inserted a finger, then another: preparing him for what was to come.

Ichigo threw his head back and let out a low moan when Renji hit the spot. Renji smirked, he enjoyed seeing the younger man writhe under his control. It was getting too much now, Renji needed him now.

"Fuck it" he said and entered him, Ichigo's entrance tight and hot. "R-renji..." groaned Ichigo and the lieutenant kept pumping backwards and forwards. He kept hitting the strawberry's prostrate, lunging deeper every time, craving the release he wanted so much. Ichigo's muscles contracted around the man inside him and his breath came out in short pants.

Renji thrust hard into him and the sweet release that he'd waited for came and Ichigo's fists tightened around the sheets underneath him, his knees buckling. Renji threw his head back, his long red hair stuck to his face by his sweat. Ichigo's back was glistening slightly in the dim light of the dormitory.

Renji reached round and massaged him once more, fulfilling Ichigo's need and sending waves of pleasure through the younger man and making him orgasm. They both rolled over, breathless. Renji fell asleep and Ichigo watched him for a while before surrendering to slumber himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By the time Ichigo had woken up, Renji was gone. His head pounded as memories of last night flooded through his mind. "Aww, shit" he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Meanwhile, Renji was back at the manor. He had crept into their bedroom in the early hours of the morning and got into bed next to Byakuya. Byakuya had stirred but he rolled over and went back to sleep. Renji fell asleep as well, but he tossed and turned, his dreams plagued by a nightmare...

_Yachiru bounced up and down, dragging Renji with her. "C'mon!" she giggled "We're gonna go see Byakushi. I need to tell him something." Abarai-fukutaichou followed reluctantly. Kusajishi-fukutaichou brought him to the 6__th__ Division barracks and they found their way down the corridors to Byakuya's office._

"_Byakushi!" cried Yachiru and Byakuya looked up from the paperwork he was completing. "Kusajishi-fukutaichou, Renji" he said formally, and inclined his head slightly in politeness._

"_Byakun! I have somethin' to tell ya!" sang Yachiru and she opened her mouth wide, filling her lungs with air "The guys from my division said that last night, they saw Renji and Ichigo __**kissing**__!" Renji's face fell. "What. The. Hell?" the voice in his head was screaming._

_Byakuya's face contorted in fury. He opened his mouth and said with suppressed rage: "Abarai, you have some explaining to do. Shire, Senbo-"_

Renji awoke quickly; he sat upright within a few seconds. He must have yelled out, because Byakuya, who was stood in the corner of the room, turned to look at him. "What's wrong?" asked the captain calmly. Renji tried to slow down his rapid breathing and merely said: "Bad dream."

Byakuya nodded and said: "That's fine, It's 9 o'clock now, so I have to go to a meeting with the Soutaichou. One of our division members apparently graffitied on his office door so it now reads 'Captain-Commando' instead of 'Captain-Commander'. I heard about that party last night"

Renji gulped.

"It must have been that some drunken idiot got out of hand. Anyway, I'm leaving you with the twins for a couple of hours" continued Kuchiki-taichou. Renji breathed a little easier but he wasn't out of danger yet.

Byakuya left and Renji was left to reflect on his sins. When he was perfectly sure that Byakuya was out of the house he went to attend to the twins. It was only when Akihiko tugged at his hair that he realised that his ribbon was missing. "Damn" he thought "I gotta go get it now."

He put one of the Kuchiki maids in charge of childcare for the morning and hurried out, finding his way back to the 10th Division.

Renji walked down the road leading to the barracks but his path was blocked by none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. "Looking for this" taunted Ichigo, waving the hairband in front of Renji "You left in such a hurry; it was almost like you didn't _enjoy_ it"

"It not that I didn't enjoy it, it's just..." retorted Renji.

"I hate to admit this, but last night was my first time with another man. I can't believe that it was you, you jerk, but I also can't deny that I enjoyed it. Who woulda thought it?" confessed Ichigo, not looking too happy about it.

"I kinda enjoyed it too... do y-, d'ya wanna try again sometime?" said Renji "To make up for leaving so early, I mean..."

"I thought you'd never ask" smirked Ichigo and he pressed his lips to the lieutenant's, hard. Renji pulled back slightly. "Not here, people will see- I have a partner" he explained. "Where's your sense of adventure?" teased Kurosaki.

Meanwhile, Byakuya had left his meeting with Yamamoto and was making his way back to the Kuchiki manor. He was walking at a leisurely pace but was stopped in his tracks when he saw a sight that made his heart drop through his stomach. A flicker of pain shot through him when he saw Kurosaki with his lips on_ his_ partner.

Keeping his stiff upper lip, he shunpo'd back to the mansion. He waited for Reni to get back to try and get an answer for his actions. When the lieutenant returned, he noticed that Kuchiki-taichou was back already and said: "You're back early!"

"Yes, business with the Soutaichou was surprisingly brief; he believes that a spanking will suffice for punishment" replied Byakuya "Where were you?" Renji grinned nervously. "I went to fetch something from Rangiku's; I'd left it behind" responded the lieutenant, only bending the truth slightly.

Byakuya was going to coax what had actually happened from Renji but he saw his smile and he couldn't do it. Although he was hurting inside, he turned the other cheek and dismissed him...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After that, Renji and Ichigo met frequently, their regular encounters causing the lieutenant to question his actions. Was this really the right thing to do?

He was torn, torn between his loyalty to Byakuya that had burned through him ever since they had become captain and lieutenant, and his competitiveness with Ichigo that drove him forward. The strawberry's voice echoed through his mind, teasing him. "Where's your sense of adventure?" it taunted.

He strode through the streets of the Seireitei, the crisp night air cool on his skin. The pale moonlight illuminated Renji's path and he walked to the meeting place, swirling a bottle of sake between his fingers.

Rangiku's voice invaded his thoughts and the words: "Just chill out, life's no fun if you're worried all the time" kept replaying along with Ichigo's teasing, stiffening his resolve but still leaving a trace of guilt behind. To ease the tension, Renji took a swig of sake, the alcohol slowly entering his bloodstream.

He turned the corner and the meeting place came into view. He knocked back the rest of the bottle and chucked it in the nearest hedge. He could vaguely see Ichigo's orange hair in the dim light.

The two men walked, meeting each other in the middle. "Renji" whispered Ichigo and the younger man pushed him into a doorway, partitions blocking them from view. Ichigo captured Renji's lips with his own; he longed for him and wanted every part of him.

His eyes half closed, Renji fumbled around behind his back, trying desperately to open the door he was leaning against. Finally, it slid open and the two men fell inside the building. Kurosaki led Renji towards a deserted room, closing the door behind them and slamming him to the floor.

Abarai-fukutaichou was taken by surprise but it didn't bother him: he liked it rough. Ichigo was straddling him, attacking his neck with rough kisses, trailing down to his collar bone- following the line made by his thick black tattoos. "If that leaves a mark..." Renji thought but his thoughts trailed off as Ichigo moved closer.

Kurosaki's groin ground closer to Renji's and he could feel that he was getting impatient. Abarai-fukutaichou let himself get undressed and gave Ichigo what he wanted once more. Renji let himself get lost in the moment; the only way to ease the guilt weighing on his heart.

After 50 minutes, he felt the euphoric bliss and rolled over, panting. Ichigo's own deep breaths matched his, their chest rising and falling in unison. "By-Byakuya..." muttered Renji and he fell asleep. Ichigo watched Renji dream and a sense of loss filled him. He may want all of him, but he would only have his body, not his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ichigo lay there, bathed in the moonlight streaming through the window. He watched Renji's chest expand and contract; listening to his breathing which was the only thing breaking the silence.

Mixed emotions raced through Ichigo: hurt, confusion and lust. He wanted Renji, even though he didn't want him. He placed a palm to his forehead, running his hand through his bright hair. What was he doing? He was messing around with someone who was already taken. Maybe he really was stupid? They had kids!

He gazed at the peaceful sleeping face of Abarai-fukutaichou and wondered what was going on his head. Was he dreaming of him? Or was he dreaming of his boyfriend? Frustration built up inside him, angry that he didn't know where he stood with Renji. Was he just using him as a play-thing of was it something more? Ichigo's fist tightened around his hair, tugging at his scalp until it hurt.

He sat there, contemplating what he should do. Kurosaki was left to his thoughts in the semi-darkness, staring at the ceiling.

After what seemed like years, Renji stirred, breaking the torturous silence. Sleepy-eyed, the lieutenant pushed himself up until he was sitting upright, yawning as he did it. Ichigo watched as Renji tried to piece together where he was. When he finally realised, he looked towards Kurosaki and met his eyes.

Ichigo quickly broke eye contact.

"What's up?" Renji said sleepily, noticing Ichigo's discomfort despite his tiredness. He maybe a blockhead when it came to female emotions but when it was another man he could tell something was wrong.

Ichigo lay there silently, unwilling to answer him. Finally he took a deep breath and choked out the words he didn't want to say. "You don't like me, do you?" he said quietly.

"Whatcha talkin' about? Of course I do" replied Renji, his tattooed eyebrows furrowing. "No, you don't. You don't have any feelings for me; you like _him_. I heard you- you said his name" responded Ichigo, unhappily. Byakuya's face flickered through Abarai-fukutaichou's mind and he felt a flash guilt mixed with incomprehensible love.

"Look, I love Byakuya, when I said that we should try again, I only meant once but it kinda followed on from there. I never meant for this to get so out of hand. I didn't mean to use you" said Renji.

Ichigo hurt; he didn't want to hear this, even though it was the truth. "So this is the end, right?" he mumbled. "Yeah, I'm sorry but it is" replied Renji sadly, finally trying to end the mess he'd created.

Abarai-fukutaichou got completely dressed and ready to leave in silence as Ichigo watched, pain stabbing through him. Renji turned to leave and whispered "Goodbye Ichigo." "WAIT!" the strawberry yelled "Don't leave me, I'll give you everything you want- I'll do everything you want me to"

Renji stared at him. "I, I can't..." he replied.

Kurosaki was desperate now, uncharacteristically desperate. "I'll tell Byakuya! I'll tell him you've been cheating on him all this time!" he begged, a threatening tone to his voice which told Renji that he meant what he said.

"Don't, please, he'll kill me" pleaded Renji who was terrified at the thought of Byakuya's fury. Ichigo, pleased that he finally had the upper hand, decided to abuse his newly gained power. He smirked once and Renji was helpless. Upset that he wasn't strong enough to terminate the relationship, he returned home, his tail between his legs.


End file.
